Masahiro Yoshida
Masahiro Yoshida is a and the Lieutenant of the 6th Division of the Gotei 13. Appearance Masahiro appears as a man of an average build who is in his late 20's, he has dark brown hair which is styled in a curtain and he has hazel eyes which are sharply angled, his facial features are rather soft, having a rounded jaw but a relatively long nose. Masahiro wears the standard variant of the Shinigami Shihakushō with no noticeable modifications made to it. Personality Masahiro is an absent minded, relaxed and sometimes even lazy individual, he typically enjoys relaxing while passing on his work to someone else, in serious matters Masahiro generally keeps to the background, preferring not to include himself into the conversation, however, despite his lazy attitude and tendency to not talk in serious situations Masahiro does enjoy talking to others about trivial matters. The reason why Masahiro typically doesn't speak during serious situations is due to the fact that he often tries deducing problems by himself, usually going especially quiet while doing so. In battle, Masahiro goes from his normally lazy demeanor to a more active attitude, often going into a slight daze due to his tendency to think about the situation he is in, making him not the best team mate as he tends to not notice others around him while he is in the heat of battle. Powers and Abilities : Despite his almost debilitating laziness, Masahiro has quite a surprising amount of skill in zanjustsu, stating that if he could be bothered to teach, he could do so greatly in zanjustsu. Despite initially looking rather inept at fighting at all, Masahiro carries a rather great amount of skill in Zanjutsu, being able to take opponents on with just his swordsmanship skills alone. His fighting style focuses on quick, simple slashes and cutting attacks, with the intent of tiring the opponent rather that simply injuring them. High Intellect: Despite Masahiro's lazy disposition outside of battle, he has quite a sharp wit in battle and is able to be an incredibly good tactician while fighting, due to his habit of staying quiet and observing situations before acting, Masahiro is able to quickly find an opponent's weakness and exploit it while also keeping himself out of unnecessary danger. : Masahiro is quite knowledgeable in Kidō spells, he is able to use low level and mid level Kidō spells without the need of incantations, and is able to use level 60 Kidō spells while using the aforementioned incantations in order to help him gain control over the spell's power. Masahiro generally uses his Kidō to distract an opponent or just simply attack them from a range. {bw|Hohō|Shunpo Expert}}: Masahiro's skill in Hohō is typical for a Lieutenant level Shinigami, he is able to use the technique to travel great distances for a reasonable period of time without tiring a great deal. : As a Lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Masahiro boasts of a high level of Spiritual Power, his Spiritual Power being around about the same level as his peers. The colour of Masahiro's Reiatsu is green. Zanpakuto Masahiro's Zanpakutō appears as a normal Katana with a red hilt and a circular tsuba. Shikai: Not Yet Revealed Stats Appearances Rescue of the Fullbringer *''Storming the Seireitei'' Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Fanon Character Category:Characters Category:6th Division